Girlish Yellow Coord
(ストロベリーミルクケーキ) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Girlish Star Coord, Koyoi Star Coord, and the Girlish Molly Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white top with shimmering peach star print, sky blue collar, and a large yellow and blue heart with Fantasy Time written in glittering hot pink and white. Over this is a light gold shimmering jacket with a thick white band going down the side of the arm, separated by a thin white and pale pink line. Beaded pale star charms adorn the wrist with a pink bow on one wrist and a sky blue bow on the other, each with a star ornament in the middle. Four amethyst gem hearts rest on the torso, along with two colorful bows with star ornaments, and Fantasy, written in hot pink. A pale colored bead necklace is included with a light purple and white star wand hanging from it, covered with a pink gem star and adorned by a small sky blue bow with a tiny pink gem heart. Also comes with an amethyst ring and a baby pink and gold choker with a gold ornament hanging from a tiny bow. Bottoms A baby pink gingham skirt with white buttons in the middle of the torso and a fluffy sky blue or white heart attached to the bottom of each one, adorned with an alternate colored FT. Sewn to the front right corner are three fluffy white bows, each adorned by a large star of yellow, sky blue, or fuchsia. A pale yellow pleat skirt rests beneath the main portion, accent with a white petticoat layer beneath it. A light pink star shaped purse lined with white frills is included with a yellow and white detail in the middle adorned by a large white and sky blue diagonal striped bow with a fuchsia star in the center. Shoes Glittering lilac high tops with pink rings lining the platform bottom. Pink string laces up the middle, covered by a large glittering pale lime ribbon. The cuff is chiffon with a glittering baby pink layer beneath it. Pastel bead chains of dots, hearts, and stars circle the cuff. White tube socks are included with ribbon of pink and indigo wrapping around the leg. The ruffled multi-layered cuff is adorned with a pastel bead chain attached to an indigo or pink ribbon. Accessory Three stars sewn together trim with lace or frills. The largest is pale pink with a silk bow adorned by a gold star and a slightly smaller, pale blue star beneath it. The second star is chiffon with a fuchsia silk bow, while the last is a large light lime gem star with pearls lining it. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Arcade Girlish_Yellow_Live.png Category:Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 1 Collection